Hats Off To Harry
by Thatswhatyouthink
Summary: It's PG for plots of revenge and other mean-ness. Ain't it grand? Anyway, it's about Draco, and Ginny, and Harry, and people doing things that are stupid, and how they fix them. Or something like that. Just remember that Draco is the Amazing Bouncing Fer


[A/N] Okay, this is a cool little song-fic that I wrote while, get this, listening to music! Oh yes, another one of these! Except this one has the song in it! And only one letter is changed. Just a whole lot of times. Anyway, I hope you like it. And this can be a prelude to **Not The Same**, if you think it would work, and I think it does, but they are separate. Whatever you wanna do with it, it's your imagination. And please feel free to review. [A/N]

Hats Off To Harry

Draco sat in his seat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, looking pensive. He could only be thinking about one thing, and that one thing was Ginny Weasley. Just as Potter was "the Boy Who Lived", she was "the Girl Who Left". And leave she did. She left Draco Malfoy, "the Boy Who Bounced", to be with someone else. It made Draco sad to think about it, but he also wanted revenge. No one made a Malfoy _sad_ and got away with it unscathed. Draco could remember once, when he was about five years old, his grandfather dying. His father (Lucius) had been very close to Grandpa Malfoy and was very sad when he died. At the funeral, Lucius had been giving the eulogy when all of a sudden, the Auror who had killed Grandpa Malfoy stood up out of his chair to say something, and Lucius sent an apathetic "Avada Kedavra" his way and continued his speech.

Draco had been considering something of that sort, although maybe a bit less public. Pushing Ginny off of the Astronomy Tower during a heated snogging-session with Potter would suffice. This kind of thinking had stopped a week ago, however, when Draco witnessed something very disturbing at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Potter had been making out with that bushy-haired Mudblood, Granger. Draco almost ran off to tell Ginny about it, but he knew she wouldn't believe him. _Oh well, better for her to find out on her own, _he thought, and just imagining the look on her face made him smile. Well, smirk at least. As he was concentrating on the happy image of Ginny's heart breaking, a loud cry made him look up.

"You _WHAT?_" asked the angry voice, apparently female.

"Ginny, babe, don't make a scene," Harry Potter pleaded, "Really, look at how many people are staring."

"Let them stare!" the youngest Weasley's face was becoming redder by the second. "Let them see you for the piece of scum you are! I hate you, Harry! I hate you! Everyone thinks you are such a good person, they think you can do no wrong! Well they are wrong about you, Harry, and they are going to regret it!"

Finally, someone shared Draco's opinion about Potty-Head.

She was probably the only person in the world that did. Excluding You-Know-Who, of course, but only because Draco couldn't marry You-Know-Who.

And she was walking away from him.

"Ginny, wait!" Draco suddenly found himself standing atop the table shouting at the girl who he had been plotting revenge against, no less than two minutes ago.

Ginny turned to look at him, with a tired expression.

Harry had also turned toward the Slytherin table, supposedly to see Draco make a fool of himself. If only he knew what was going to happen next, he mightn't have stayed.

Draco gulped, and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him, expecting a show. _If a show is what they want, a show is what they'll get. _A sly smile appeared on Draco's face, just as he burst into song.

"Once, I had a pretty girl,

Her name, it doesn't matter.

She went away with another guy,

And now he won't even look at her...

Hats off to Harry!

He broke your hear-are-are-t!

Just like you broke mine,

When you said we must par-are-are-t!

He told you lies,

Now it's your turn to cry, cry, cry!

Now that Harry said good-bye to you!

I know this may sound strange,

I want you back,

I think you'll change,

But there's one more thing

I gotta say...

Hats off to Harry!

It may sound cru-oo-oo-el!

But you laughed at me

When you said we were through-oo-oo!

You told me lies,

Now it's your turn to cry, cry, cry!

Now that Harry said good-bye to you!

At this point, Draco appeared with an electric guitar that worked inside the school and was busting out a kick-ass solo. Then his song resumed, accompanied by the guitar.

Hats off to Harry!

It may sound cru-oo-oo-el!

But you laughed at me

When you said we were through-oo-oo!

You told me lies,

Now it's your turn to cry, cry, cry!

Now that Harry said good-bye to you!

Good-bye to you!

Good-bye to you!

Hats off to Harry!!!"

Harry was beet red and trying to hide behind Ron, who was also getting red in the face, the only difference being that Harry was embarrassed, and Ron was pissed at Harry for "hurting" his sister. A few seconds later a brawl started that soon included the whole of the Gryffindor table, minus Ginny, against Harry.

Ginny couldn't be present during the "Time-To-Beat-Up-Harry"-Party, because she was still looking at Draco. Even as all the other houses jumped up to either defend Harry or help pummel him, she remained standing, glued to the spot, staring at Draco. He had a hopeless look in his eyes, the look of someone who desperately wanted something, even if it went against all their principles, and better judgement. This look shortly changed into a smile bigger than anyone had ever seen, as Ginny ran to Draco and threw her arms around him. They kissed, then walked out of the Hall, hand-in-hand, singing softly

"Hats off to Harry..."


End file.
